


The Sleeping Dragon

by fireredlily



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireredlily/pseuds/fireredlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble-length fic where Nebris is an Ender human with the ability to shape-shift into the Ender Dragon, and he's finally caught Etho, instead of the other way around. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is some simple Nebtho fluff I wrote almost a year ago. Sorry for the terrible quality!

Etho felt his pulse race as the dragon, no, Nebris, circled him. His redstone eye shifted frantically, tracking the opponent's movements while he looked for a way out. Nebris let out a low, rumbling chuckle as he breathed out of his nose, sending smoke everywhere. Etho listened intently, his eyes scanning the area even more rapidly now that he couldn't see Nebris in the smoke. A whistling sound caught his attention, and he tried to jump out of the way, only to be grazed by the dragon's tail. Etho fell to the ground, knocked off of his feet by the brunt force of the appendage, gasping and out of breath. He looked up just in time to see a clawed hand reach out of the smoke and around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides.

'No. No no no. No no no no no!' The silver-haired ninja's thoughts raced as the dragon's hand easily wrapped all the way around him, holding him in his fist. Etho struggled in his grasp, but Nebris squeezed tighter, his claws carefully positioned so as not to puncture his captive. When Nebris raised his hand so that Etho could look him in the eyes, the ninja fought the urge to tremble, even as he spat out a cocky, "So. What happens next, Nebris?"

With a blank expression on his face, the dragon-Nebris simply yawned, tucking Etho in at his side as he shuffled into a comfortable position on the ground. Etho couldn't help but feel a surge of guilt, along with the disbelief settling in his gut. After everything he had put Nebris through, he would have expected the purple-eyed man to take his revenge. To use Etho as roughly as he had used him. The very thought of Nebris taking control, and thrusting into him sharply as he pinned him down both thrilled and terrified Etho all at once. But instead, the man-turned-dragon seemed content to use the ninja as a teddy bear while he took a nap.

Etho frowned as a thought hit him. He had never simply slept with Nebris. The aftermath of their other activities always saw him leaving as soon as they were through, before the other man could see the pain and regret that plagued him from his own actions. It was natural, he supposed, that Nebris would use his control to keep Etho by his side, to be able to at least pretend that the ninja was offering him the comfort that Etho had never been able to give him. Despite the relief Etho felt in knowing that he wouldn't be suffering Nebris's wrath today, he couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment.

As if sensing his thoughts, the dragon pulled him closer, breathing out gently. As the warm breath ruffled his hair, Etho sighed, snuggling into the dragon's palm. After a few moments he gave in, letting his thoughts settle as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
